


This Time, Finally

by sharkeu



Category: BLACKPINK, GOT7
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung, Angst, DADDY JINYOUNG, F/M, JinJi, KPop AU, Literally lol, actress kim jisoo, merry christmas lets all cri, older jinji, this is what happens when someone asks me to write a kpop au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:32:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: She will always be his one that got away that he'll always love.





	This Time, Finally

Jisoo has been in the industry for almost two decades now, it’s safe to say that she has mastered the art of answering interview questions. Ever since she was a rookie in Blackpink, she has always answered tricky interview questions with her own unique wit, making both her members and the host crack up—not just because it’s funny but because her answers are always intelligently humorous. Even after the group disbanded—each member has focused in their own paths with Jisoo acing her way as an actress—she has been a crowd favorite for her entertaining interviews whether it is for a film or a new series that she is promoting. She has always answered, even the most controversial and leading questions, with much intellect and confidence.

Until now.

_Do you believe in soulmates? Have you ever found your soulmate?_

Jisoo is in the middle of an interview promoting her new film _Finding You_ —where she portrays a woman in search for love and for herself—when the question came during the show’s segment where fans sent her questions.

_Do you believe in soulmates? Have you ever found your soulmate?_

The question continues to ring in her head as she reminisces about her closest encounter to the concept of soulmates.

She was in her early twenties. It was just a year since she debuted but it seemed like she was already at the peak of her career. It was when all of her dreams are coming true, little by little. She thought that’s all she ever wanted in her life.

But then she met him.

In the most unexpected time, in the most unexpected place, she met Park Jinyoung.

Jisoo can still remember how nervous she was going in to their first brainstorming, her heart was pounding fast in her chest but it was nothing when she finally laid eyes on him. Her heart and stomach were on a rollercoaster when they were first introduced, butterflies in her stomach is an understatement because Jinyoung was just too overwhelmingly beautiful for her then. Good thing she’s always someone who knows how to let her mind work over her heart. So even though Jinyoung was distractingly beautiful at first, she learned how to keep it in for her.

Until she realized that he’s so much more than that. He’s like no other male idols she met before. Well, not like she met that much male idols in the past, but it is also the same reason how they developed this one of kind friendship. They—she, Jinyoung, and Doyoung—have worked together for more than a year, meeting every week in the studio and spending late nights talking in their group chat about what and how they would wing the upcoming broadcast. It may sound like their meetings were limited but it was just enough for them to know each other well; to trust each other.

Soon, their late night chats weren’t so much about Inkigayo’s episodes anymore. One night they found themselves talking about books. One night turned into two, then three—until the group chat turned into just them updating each other about the books they’ve read and wanted to read. With their shared love for literature, it seemed like they can talk about their favorite novels and authors endlessly. They even get to the point where they exchange book recommendations and gifted each other books that they thought were interesting.

Life as an idol is hard. There’s endless of schedules, draining all of their energy every day, every week. But Inkigayo tapings were always something she looked forward to. She hoped that it’s the same with Jinyoung too. But really, she didn’t need any confirmation because she felt it. With the way he greeted her every week, on how they share laughters in between takes, on how they helped and guided each other in MC-ing—whatever she felt during that time, Jisoo was certain, Jinyoung felt it too.

But good things don’t always mean to last. Just as how Jisoo perfectly remembers their first meeting, she can also remember their goodbye so vividly. Recounting it always comes with reliving the pain.

 

The lights just turned off, leaving the stage dim and gloomy, as if translating how the leaving MCs felt. All the other idols have left the stage with only the three of them left. Jisoo and Jinyoung were comforting the crying Doyoung.

“You did well, Doyoung.” Jinyoung assured their youngest, patting his head softly.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry now!” Jisoo tried to lighten up the mood even though she’s also tearing up herself. “This is so not like us!”

Doyoung ended up giggling, embarrassed but thankful for his seniors who has helped him grow in the past year.

Doyoung collected himself then pulled the two in a big hug, each of his arms were wrapped around their shoulders.

“Thank you.” Doyoung mumbled. “Thank you for everything, you’re my favorite people.”

They stayed like that for a while, letting the youngest savor their goodbye. Eventually, it was also Doyoung who pulled away first, remembering that he had another schedule. He waved and bowed his final goodbye until, eventually, he left Jisoo and Jinyoung alone in the stage.

The rest of the lights were switched off, only leaving the studio’s basic lights.

Jisoo and Jinyoung stood awkward in the middle of the stage. Both of them were dreading for the goodbye while also mindful that they shouldn’t feel any of what they were feeling in that moment.

Neither of them talked about their feelings before. They didn’t want to face it because it would just bring complications and, overall, headache for them. So, they settled with that beautiful understanding they had—the one that didn’t need confrontation, the one that was enough with silence. They were happy, contented.

But it came with a price. That price would be them facing goodbye with no choice. Because they didn’t face it earlier, they didn’t have the privilege to continue it after the stage lights were off too. Like the contentment they had with their sweet nothings, they’re supposed to be contented with ending it too soon too.

“I got casted in a drama.” Jinyoung suddenly blurted out as he walked to the edge of the stage then sitting down.

“Really?” The question was so sudden that Jisoo didn’t know how to react but she went for what her gut was telling her—be happy for him.

“That’s great! What role is it? When will it air? Are you going to be the lead?” Jisoo bombarded him with excited questions as she follows him to the edge of the stage, sitting beside him.

Jinyoung could only smile, it was a sad smile. “I could have been.”

Jisoo’s excitement dropped. “What happened?” She said with a frown.

“The company turned it down last minute.” Jinyoung explained. “Turns out, the filming schedule will clash with our tour.”

“Oh yeah, you’re going on tour.” Jisoo mumbled with disappointment, mostly to herself, as if she was reminding herself.

Jinyoung took a deep breath, stretching his arms back then leaning on his palms.

“There are so many things I want to do. So many things I’d love to do, if it wasn’t only too much of a risk.” He mumbled.

Jinyoung slowly turned to Jisoo. “If I’m only brave enough, there are so many things I’d love to risk.”

Jisoo felt like crying. All the tears that she tried so hard to keep during broadcast were all wanting to fall down her cheeks because it has gotten too overwhelming.

“There’s always going to be a next time.” Jisoo blurted out, her stare fixed ahead. “A _second chance.”_

She slowly turned to Jinyoung, meeting his gaze.

“We all deserve a second chance.” She repeated, locking eyes with him, telling him promises her mouth can’t make. “Maybe if we fight hard enough, we’ll get that second chance.”

She clears her throat. “ _You_ will get that second chance.”

Jinyoung breaks into a smile that eventually turned into a wide grin, again amused with Jisoo’s realness.

“Right.” Jinyoung nodded in agreement. “Just like what they said, if it’s meant to be, it will be.”

Jinyoung straightened his back then slowly, reached for Jisoo’s hand. “I believe it’s meant to be.”

It wasn’t much but it was enough for Jisoo and Jinyoung—for _them._

Eventually, they crossed paths at awards and music shows, exchanging glances, which were somehow enough for them. They just went with the flow, hoping it would bring them back together. But they didn’t try to go against the current to meet each other because no matter how much they wanted it, they both knew that there are things that matter more. They are both aware that this isn’t just about them. There is a larger scale that they won’t be able to handle.

So instead, they just both worked hard to be deserving of that second chance. It was like their pledge to destiny, they worked hard in hopes that their passion would be paid. They worked so hard that they found themselves busy with their own careers with little to no time for themselves. They worked so hard, with too many goals in mind that they forgot about the promise. After all, it was simply an assurance. It was never a commitment.

Years later, Jisoo and Jinyoung still found themselves crossing paths at awards and music shows. They would still exchange glances but those hopeful looks turned into regretful ones. Glances that have a thousand what ifs in them. Glances filled with guilt because they know they gave up.

 

“Jisoo, do you believe in soulmates? Have you ever found your own?” the show’s host repeats, pulling Jisoo from the memory lane.

“Oh?” Jisoo mumbles, awkwardly turning to the host, suddenly pale because she can’t come up with the right answer.

The host smiled nervously. “A fan asked you, do you believe in soulmates? Do you think you’ve met yours?”

Jisoo suddenly felt the urge to tell the truth. To skip the witty and safe response and go with the risky yet true answer. She let a thousand of risky chances go; maybe it’s about time to be true to herself.

“Yes.” She eventually blurts out, a weak smile forming in her lips.

That wasn’t entirely a lie. In fact, it is the realest that Jisoo can get.

She is a firm believer of fate, destiny and idea of soulmates. She believes that everyone is created with a soulmate—the person that will understand you, will complete you and will bring out the best in you—if people are puzzle pieces, a soulmate is like that puzzle piece that fits right for you.

But despite being a firm believer of all things magical, life has taught Jisoo one thing—that happily ever after is hard to attain. If anything, it’s intractable. It’s the odds in the life full of not-so-beautiful reality. The reality isn’t always beautiful, most of the time, it’s cruel but Jisoo would like to believe that in the midst of the chaotic reality, a fairy tale still lies underneath. It’s just hard to attain but it’s there. If you believe and if you work hard for it. Finding your soulmate is like finding your own fairy tale. It’s there, but it’s not easy to find. Sometimes, you won’t even be able to find it.

She knows she found her soulmate, back in her youth, behind that beautiful smile of Park Jinyoung—she knows it was her fairy tale. But she was a fool to let go.

Jisoo slowly purses her lips, trying to turn her forming tears into a smile.

“I did find him.” She continues. “But we weren’t meant to be with each other.”

 

 

“Kim Jisoo! What the hell was that? What the fuck were you saying?” Hyunwoo, Jisoo’s manager, nags as soon as Jisoo enters her dressing room after the interview. She has two more promotional interviews for the day and she’s just having a little break for lunch.

Jisoo sighs, seeing her manager. “Just edit it out.”

“Edit it out? That was a live broadcast!” Hyunwoo raged. “What is going on with you? Is there anything wrong?”

Jisoo makes a face walking to her seat in front of the mirror. “Nothing’s wrong, okay? Don’t worry about it. It goes with the film’s theme. It sounds like I’m just promoting it, right?” she turned to her intern staff, looking for approval but all of them are too scared to react.

Jisoo takes a deep breath. “Chill, Hyunwoo. It’s nothing, people will forget about it.”

Hyunwoo sighed in defeat. “Whatever. If the CEO calls, you’re gonna have to talk to him.”

Jisoo smiled. “I got it. Now, can we please get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Hyunwoo turned to their staff. “Give her her lunch.”

The intern quickly does as told, disappearing behind a door then coming back with a container of what looks like a salmon and green salad, then hands it to Jisoo.

Jisoo stares at her food unappetizingly before turning to Hyunwoo.

“How about we get some pizza? Or chicken! I’m craving for something greasy right now.” She said.

Hyunwoo puts his hands on his waist. “You’re on a diet and is in the middle of a schedule. You can’t eat something heavy.”

Jisoo pouts, crossing her arms on her chest.

Hyunwoo watches her. Though he feels bad for her, he knows how strict Jisoo’s diet is, especially during promotion so he turns a blind eye. His phone then rings, saving him from giving in to Jisoo.

He takes his phone from his pocket and tells Jisoo, “Eat something and have some rest. The next interview will start in about an hour. Hello? Kim Hyunwoo of—” his voice fades as he leaves the room.

Jisoo turns to her lunch. She can’t help but frown, not really because of her boring lunch but she’s just drained after doing the interview. She almost forgot how much Jinyoung meant to her—no, she thought she was over him. It was a lifetime ago. She didn’t expect he’ll have the same effect over her. But look at her now.

She sighs heavily. She can’t let this ruin her mood. She has a long day ahead and she can’t afford to be gloomy in her next interviews. She needs something to cheer her up and she knows very well that this salmon salad in front of her will only worsen her mood. Fuck diet.

She stands from the vanity mirror then she walks to the door, the interns quickly follow her.

“Miss Jisoo,” one of them calls. “Where are you going?”

“Just going out for a walk,” Jisoo answers, getting her coat and putting it on. “I have an hour before the next interview, right?”

The staff nods.

“Great. I’ll be back in a bit.” Jisoo says opening the door carefully, checking if Hyunwoo is around. She knows him well and she knows for sure that he’s out for a smoke. “If Hyunwoo looks for me, just tell him the truth but, please, he doesn’t have to look for me. I’ll be back.”

She concludes by shutting the door, exhaling deeply, before she walks away from the dressing room.

She doesn’t actually know where to go. It’s been ages since she’s been in this broadcasting company. She’s still quite familiar though, so, she followed her gut and tries to remember where the cafeteria is. There might be no pizza or chicken there but she’s sure there’s _better_ food there.

A couple of minutes later, Jisoo finally found the cafeteria, thanks to her amazing sense of smell and desperate hunger.

She walks in, greeting a few familiar faces with a smile. She went straight to the queue for food, patiently waiting for her turn. She was quietly humming some pop song she heard at the radio earlier when she felt someone tugging the ends of her coat. When she turned, she found a little boy looking up at her. He’s frowning and is close to tears.

“H-hi there, boy.” Jisoo greets unsurely as she turns to the boy.

The boy sniffs, keeping himself from crying.

“Oh, oh, don’t cry.” Jisoo panics, leaving her spot in the queue and stepping aside. She kneels down to face the boy.

“What’s wrong? Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something?” She asks, one hand patting his head gently while the other holds his hand comfortingly.

“Oh-ow…ow…”

“Ow…” Jisoo echoes.

“Oh…ohm…”

“Oyters?”

The boy shakes his head violently, closer to tears.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jisoo rubs his arms. “Tell me, say it slowly. Oh…”

The boy calms down and sniffs. “Owm… _owm ron boll.”_

Jisoo wrinkled her eyebrows, trying so hard to digest what the boy just said.

“ _Owm ron boll_?” She echoes then repeats it over and over again until she gets it. “Owm ron boll…”

“Homerun Ball!” She exclaims.

The boy nods excitedly. “ _Owmrun ball_!”

Jisoo bursts into a soft giggle, amused at the cute little boy.

“Okay,” she stands, looking around, taking the boy’s hand in hers. “Where can we buy Homerun Ball?”

They walk around the cafeteria hand in hand, looking for a store where they can buy the snack—which they found eventually.

Jisoo bought three packets, two for the boy and one for her. She suddenly remembers how she used to love the snack so much too.

After buying, they sat at the bench beside the snack kiosk.

Jisoo watches the boy curiously and amusingly as he munches his snack. For the first time, she sees the little boy’s smile and she can’t help but smile too. The smile looks too familiar that she feels her heart racing and her stomach churning. It wasn’t exactly the boy that is giving her butterflies, she must be crazy if that happens, but it’s his smile. It’s a smile that is too familiar.

The little boy swallows a big bite and takes a deep breath before standing and bowing in front of Jisoo.

“T-thank you, Miss Lady.” The boy mumbles. “Thank you for the homerun ball.”

Even though surprised at the unique name, Jisoo melts in a wide smile.

“You’re welcome.” Jisoo pats his head.

The boy starts fiddling with his second pack but struggles to open it.

“May I?” Jisoo offered.

The boy hands him the pack and Jisoo opens it with no sweat, giving it back to him.

“Thank you.” The little boy said, taking the pack and walking back to his seat.

“Anything for you.” Jisoo replied, watching him.

“Hey, little boy,” she calls. “What’s your name?”

“Jinwoo.” The boy replied, remaining undistracted from his homerun ball.

“That’s a really cute name!” Jisoo exclaimed. “Where’s your mom? Does she work here? Is she an actress?”

That’s too many questions for Jinwoo to answer so he only shakes his head.

“She’s not an actress?”

Jinwoo shakes his head again.

“She works here?”

Jinwoo replied with a headshake again.

“Where is she?”

“She’s at home.” Jinwoo replied. “I’m here with my dad.”

“Oh.” Jisoo nods. “Where is he?”

“Work.”

“Oh, so he works here.” Jisoo mumbles to himself. “Do you want me to take you to him?”

“He’s busy.”

Jisoo frowns, feeling bad for the little kid. How busy can a father be for him to bring his son to work but won’t even be able to buy his son a homerun ball?

“Jinwoo!”

A man calls making Jisoo’s heartbeat race in her chest. The voice is giving her some kind of sensation she can’t explain. The voice is heartbreakingly too familiar. Even though it sounded a little bit deeper, it’s a voice that her heart will always remember.

Jisoo slowly looks ahead. Scared of both disappointment and confirmation. Her heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she’s brought back to that day when she first met him, that day when his smile swept her off her feet.

It’s Park Jinyoung.

Of course. Jinwoo’s smile looks scarily familiar. Of course, this little boy’s smile will make her feel things. Because this little boy’s smile looks exactly like his father’s.

Jisoo stares ahead, eyes wide, as Jinyoung jogs to their direction. She can’t tell if he’s just oblivious of her presence or he just forgot about her existence at all, but his focus is on the boy.

“How did you get here?” Jinyoung panics, holding Jinwoo in the shoulders and looking at him as if checking if he’s harmed or anything. “Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?”

Jinwoo sniffs again, as if he’s about to burst into tears again. “Yo-you were busy and… I wanted… _owmron ball.”_

“Sorry, son.” Jinyoung says pulling Jinwoo in a hug. “But you should’ve told me you wanted some. Mom packed us lots of homerun ball.”

“I-it’s okay. Miss Lady bought me lots.” Jinwoo sniffs.

“Miss Lady?” Jinyoung echoes as he releases the boy.

Jinwoo then pointed to Jisoo who’s too stunned to react.

“Miss Lady!” Jinwoo exclaimed.

Jinyoung’s world started spinning. Sadness, guilt, disappointment, regret—all sort of emotions gush through his veins as he stares at her eyes. Life has once proven that it’s cruel and when it brings pain, it’s meant to be felt—physically, in his gut, in his stomach, in his chest.

This is just too surreal. Jinyoung can’t believe she’s here. After years of yearning and years of hardship trying to accept the harsh reality that they’ve missed their chance, here they are in front of each other. Here she is. His first love—Kim Jisoo, in flesh, looking at him with the same amount of regret that he has on his shoulders.

Jinyoung never cared about anything else aside from his goal, back then it was to be the best KPOP group that they can be while aspiring to pursue his acting on the side—that’s just his goal. Nothing more, nothing less. The only thing he was greedy for is working hard to be the best. And he was doing great with that. GOT7 was doing well locally and internationally. They are getting numerous projects and endorsements. Jinyoung knew that it’s all because of their hard work and their fans. So, all he had in mind is to work hard to be the best and make their fans proud. That’s all.

Until she met her. The person who taught him what love really is. His first love. Her little things, her smile, her voice, her wisdom—everything about her is what love is to Jinyoung.

But love also meant getting their hearts broken. Jinyoung is a firm man. He knows it’s not going to work. He knew they both have their own stuff to deal with. He knew that no matter how real their feelings were, it’s no match to the much bigger world that controls them. He knew that they were too weak to risk it. He thought that risking it would make them lose everything. He wasn’t ready for that. They weren’t ready for that.

That was the biggest regret of his life. Soon, Jisoo, the person who meant love to him, became a face of what ifs and could’ve beens. Because he was too weak, too scared, too coward to take the risk, Jisoo has become nothing but a face in his past. A part that he always looked back to. A part that he always hoped he can go back to but he never had the chance to.

“Jisoo.”

“Hi.”

Jinyoung and Jisoo said in chorus, both of them breathless, as if they were keeping in their breaths for a long time. They were just staring at each other blankly, trying to wrap their heads on what is going on. Neither of them can believe this is happening right now.

“Wha-what are you—how did you—“ Jinyoung looks down at Jinwoo, making himself more confused.

Jisoo smiled weakly. “He said he wanted some Homerun Ball. So we bought some.”

Jisoo’s smile was like the sun melting Jinyoung’s heart. Not that his heart was frozen all this time, but her smile is bringing him some comfort he doesn’t know he still needed.

He smiles back, scratching his head.

“Sorry, he just really likes Homerun Ball.” He said.

“It’s okay. He’s just like you.” Jisoo replied.

Jinyoung smiled before he turns to Jinwoo.

“Jinwoo,” he called. “Did you thank her for buying you homerun balls?”

“Oh, don’t worry, he did.” Jisoo assured. “He’s a very polite kid.”

“I did!” Jinwoo exclaimed. “I thanked Miss Lady for buying me a treat!”

“Miss Lady?” Jinyoung echoes, melting into a chuckle. Jinwoo’s own little quirks never fail to amuse them. He turned to Jisoo. “Miss Lady?”

Jisoo shrugged. “I think I have a new name.”

“Jinwoo,” Jinyoung calls again. “She’s is Aunt Jisoo. She’s Dad’s friend. Can you greet her?”

Jinwoo then turned to Jisoo then bows to her, just like how he did earlier. “Hello, Lady Aunt Jisoo. I’m Park Jinwoo.”

Jinwoo did his greeting so cutely and perfectly that Jisoo can’t help but burst into a soft giggle.

“You’re so cute!” She says, reaching for the boy’s face and pinching it lightly. Jinyoung is smiling proudly at the scene.

“Thank you, Jisoo.” Jinyoung mumbles.

Jisoo smiled weakly. “No worries.”

Jinyoung nods awkwardly. “Sorry, he must’ve disturbed you from your filming.”

“Oh, no, no.” Jisoo denied. “He didn’t. I’m on a break from taping interviews anyway.”

Jinyoung nods again.

“How about you?” Jisoo asked. “Is it bring-your-son-to-work-day today?”

“No. Uh, we’re actually in the middle of a photo shoot.” He replied.

“You are?” Jisoo echoes. “Does Jinwoo act? Isn’t he too young?”

Jinyoung smiled shyly. “Well, it’s actually for _Return of the Superman.”_

“Oh.” Jisoo mumbles. Of course. “I’m…oh my gosh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

Jinyoung smiled. “It’s okay. I bet you’re too busy to watch local TV.”

“Well, I—“

“Jinwoo!” Jisoo was interrupted by a small voice calling. “Jinwoo!”

Jisoo and Jinyoung, even Jinwoo, turned to where the voice is coming from and found a little girl aggressively waving at their direction.

“Minjoonie!” Jinwoo called back, detaching himself from his father’s grip but Jinyoung is quick to grab him back.

“Hey, now, wait for me. You can’t run away from me again.” Jinyoung said. “Mom will hit us both.”

It’s odd how such a sweet moment can send daggers to Jisoo’s heart.

“Then, come with me!” Jinwoo tugs Jinyoung’s sleeve. “I wanna play with Minjoonie.”

“Okay, okay,” Jinyoung surrenders, standing. He turns to Jisoo. “Uhm, it’s nice meeting you here but—“

“Lady Aunt Jisoo, come with me too!” Jinwoo tugs the sleeve of Jisoo’s coat with his other hand.

“No, Jinwoo. Jisoo can’t—“

“It’s fine. I can walk with you guys.” Jisoo insists.

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked.

Jisoo nods with a smile.

The three of them walk, with Jinwoo in between dragging them ahead. Now this is a such odd feeling, for both Jisoo and Jinyoung. The odd feeling quickly turning into guilt.

They walk in silence, in a deafening awkward silence, until Jinyoung suddenly bursts into a soft chuckle.

“What?” Jisoo asked, eyebrows in a furrow.

“Nothing. Just—can you believe we’re here? We actually met each other like this after what? Fifteen years?”

“Eighteen.” Jisoo corrected. She knows it very well because she spent every year waiting for this moment to come. Even though she never did it intentionally, she has always been waiting. “It’s been eighteen years.”

Jinyoung exhaled. “Whoa. That’s an awful long time.”

“It is.” Jisoo agreed. “Can you believe when we did Inkigayo, we were still idols? We just debuted!”

Jinyoung smiles. “And now, look at us—you’re an A-list actress—“

“And so are you.” Jisoo said. “Plus, a father to this little cutie.”

Jisoo looks down at Jinwoo, who’s preoccupied singing some nursery rhyme that he’s totally getting wrong. Jinyoung is watching her, his heart breaking at the sight.

“Minjoonie!” Jinwoo called, seeing his friend. They arrived at the location where they are doing the photoshoot.

Jinwoo turned to Jinyoung for approval, which he gave by letting go of his son’s hand. Jinwoo runs to where his playmates are, leaving Jisoo and Jinyoung at the door of the studio.

Jinyoung and Jisoo awkwardly turned to each other after watching Jinwoo run to his friends, they locked eyes for a second before turning away making it more awkward. One of them should leave, go to where they should be—Jinyoung to their shoot and Jisoo to eat something sinfully but heck, she even forgot she’s hungry. Because this moment right here is something they’ve waited for as long as they can remember. Now they’re here, in the most unexpected place, in a much more unexpected time. How are they supposed to let go of this moment so easily?

Jisoo walks over to the side and leans on the wall. She has decided. She’s staying here. How she’ll deal with this and what her goal is, she doesn’t know yet.

“Uh, do you still get in touch with Doyoung?” She asks, breaking the ice. The question is so random, but it’s the only thing that popped to her mind—at least, the only thing that makes sense.

Jinyoung smiles. He was quite hesitant at first; knowing very well that there’s nothing wrong with what he’s doing but is it actually right either? Until when is this going to be right?

But with Jisoo’s innocent question, he takes the risk.

“Yeah, we do.” Jinyoung replied, walking to lean beside Jisoo. “We hangout a lot, actually.”

“Really? I can’t believe you didn’t even invite me once.” Jisoo jokingly shakes her head.

Jinyoung was quite taken a back at first but he carried on with her. “Well, you were working really hard with tours and filming.”

Jisoo scoffs. “I think I worked a little too hard.”

The smile in Jinyoung’s face drops. He suddenly remembers why things didn’t work out for them.

“We both worked a little bit too hard.” Jinyoung added.

Silence came after. Neither of them really knows what to say. Are they supposed to apologize to each other? Can they even talk about _them_ without drowning in the pain of what ifs and could have beens?

“Do you think we didn’t deserve the second chance? Do you think it wasn’t meant to be?” Jisoo blurts out. She doesn’t know where the confidence to ask is coming from. She immediately regrets asking that but deep inside, she knows that it is something that needs to be said. It’s something that they both need to sort out.

“I’m sorry. That’s a stupid question. You don’t have to answer that.” Jisoo takes it back but hopes Jinyoung will answer anyway.

Jinyoung doesn’t know what to say. He asked the same things himself. Were they not worthy of a second chance? Did they not work hard enough to deserve that second chance? Or did they get a bit greedier with working too hard? Or, after all the years waiting and wanting, were they not meant to be after all? He asked all sorts of questions—but in the past. He has stopped asking those long ago. He’s happy now. He’s married with a beautiful son and a beautiful family.

Jisoo will always have a special spot in his heart though. She will always be his one that got away that he’ll always love.

“Maybe this is what our meant to be is.” Jinyoung finally says, just when Jisoo thought he’s never going to answer.

Jisoo slowly turns to Jinyoung, her eyes starting to well up.

“Maybe this is the second chance that we deserve.” Jinyoung continues. “Not necessarily to start again but to end. That’s what we both deserve, closure.”

That’s when Jisoo lost it. Tears finally fell to her cheeks. She had imagined this scene a thousand of times in her head, considering both the happy and sad endings, but this is far from what she ever imagined. And yet, this sounds exactly what her heart is yearning for. These tears are not of pain. They are tears of, finally, being free.

Jinyoung turns to Jisoo with a smile to check on her, finding her in tears. Jisoo quickly turns away, wiping her tears.

“Sorry.” Jinyoung apologized, wanting to reach for her hand and comfort but went against the urge.

Jisoo shakes her head. “No! No, it’s fine.” She laughs. “I just… you know when you get older, you get more emotional?”

She takes a deep breath, gathering her composure, then, she turns back to Jinyoung with the sincerest yet bittersweet smile. “You’re right. This is what we deserve.”

They stared at each other’s eyes for what seems like forever. Their eyes telling them all the things they long to tell each other but their lips can’t say anymore. They look at each other with acceptance, throwing the regrets behind them. They’ve dwell to the painful memories way too much, they have to let go and live for the now.

“Dad!” Jinwoo suddenly calls, pulling the two from their own little word. “Dad, look at me!”

Jinyoung was the first one to turn, Jisoo following a few seconds later. Jinwoo is running around with one arm up in the air, as if he’s flying like a superhero. He has a cape on, which one of the staff probably put on as part of the concept of today’s shoot.

“He’s a great kid, Jinwoo.” Jisoo mumbles, thinking out loud. “You did a great job raising him.”

Jinyoung smiles, embarrassed, watching his son run around. “It’s mostly _her_ though. She takes care of us really well.”

Jisoo nods.

“She loves us way too much, sometimes, I think I don’t deserve her.” Jinyoung adds.

Jisoo smiles. It’s weird but she genuinely feels happy for them, for him. She’s glad he found someone who loves him and takes care him because that’s what he deserves.

“You should go watch the movie I’m promoting!” Jisoo suddenly says, failing to hide the excitement in her voice.

“W-what?” Jinyoung asked, puzzled.

“This movie I’m promoting.” Jisoo repeats. “I think you guys will like it. I’ll send you guys tickets for the premier! It’s perfect for your next date night.”

“Are you sure?” Jinyoung asked, still puzzled.

“Of course! I’ll ask my manager to send you the tickets.” Jisoo assured. “It’s my pleasure for you to be there.”

Jinyoung breaks into a smile.

“Jisoo?”

They heard someone call. It was Jisoo who turned first, finding Hyunwoo walking towards them, Jinyoung simply peeking from behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Hyunwoo asked.

“I-uhm, I just went out for a walk and bumped into…” Jisoo trailed off as she turned to Jinyoung. “A dear old friend.”

“That’s Park Jinyoung.” Hyunwoo mumbles.

Jisoo ignores Hyunwoo then turned to Jinyoung. “I think I’ll have to go now. I’m glad we bumped into each other.”

“Me too.” Jinyoung agreed.

Jisoo lets out her hand for a handshake.

“That’s how you’re going to greet your dear old friend goodbye?” Jinyoung mumbles, making Jisoo embarrassed.

Jinyoung grins as he takes her hand and pulls Jisoo in a big comforting hug. Jisoo hugs him back. It’s a different kind of sensation. Just moments ago, she’s yearning for this hug. Now, the yearning has turned into nothing but comfort.

They let go of each other shortly.

“Should I say bye to Jinwoo?” Jisoo asked.

They both turned to Jinwoo, seeing him still busy playing superhero.

“He might end up crying.” Jinyoung said.

“Yeah, I don’t want to ruin the shoot.” Jisoo agreed. She smiled at Jinyoung. “I guess, I’ll just see you around?”

“Of course.” Jinyoung replied.

Jisoo turned her back, with no heaviness of some sort. It’s liberating, she realized, to be free from the things that bother her; to let go of things that keeps her from being happy.

She walks ahead, with Hyunwoo following a few steps behind.

“I didn’t know you’re friends with Park Jinyoung.” Hyunwoo mumbles, catching up her steps.

“How did you even find me?” Jisoo ignores his remark. “I told the interns to tell you not to look for me.”

“You what?” Hyunwoo asked. “How can you ask the interns to do that?”

“Wait, you haven’t talked to them? How did find me?”

“I wasn’t looking for you.” Hyunwoo replied. “But I guess I’ll always find you.”

Jisoo was quite taken a back.

“Are you okay?” Hyunwoo asked, oblivious of how his previous words affected Jisoo.

Jisoo melts to a smile. “Never been better.”

 

***

 

Closure always meant closing doors; putting a period in a hanging sentence; answering questions—ending things. But what people don’t realize is that closures can also mean opening new doors.

Just like with Jinyoung and Jisoo. After closing one door, they have unconsciously opened the door of friendship. The kind of friendship that surpasses all the past feelings and emotions. The kind of friendship that roots back to what friends should do—supporting each other.

Jisoo made her promise and sent premier tickets for her movie to Jinyoung and his wife. In return, the couple went to the premier and even met with Jisoo backstage. Surprisingly, Jisoo didn’t feel any remorse towards his wife. More so, she was very happy to meet her. Jinyoung didn’t expect it, and was actually unease at first, for them to click. But in the end, he came in terms with it.

Soon, they’ve found themselves having hanging out having brunch together, attending more premiere nights—whether together or of each other’s films—and Jisoo babysitting Jinwoo sometimes. Jinwoo loves Jisoo. Sometimes a little bit too much that the little boy forgets about his own parents.

Jisoo and Jinyoung’s friendship became even better in the last couple of months than they could have ever been in the past years. Sometimes, they wonder, what if they didn’t force themselves for that second chance and were just contented with being friends? Maybe they had spent more time together being happy. But they’re done with what ifs and wishful thinking. What they have right now is the best they can have—with those dreadful years in between.

They don’t regret any of that. Jisoo, most specially, doesn’t regret thinking that Jinyoung is her soulmate. Even more so than before, she still believes that Jinyoung is her soulmate because what she realized is that you’re not always meant to end up romantically with your soulmate. Sometimes, staying in each other’s life is more than enough. Finding your soulmate doesn’t always have to be a fairy tale. Sometimes, it’s just life—the complicated yet beautiful life.

 

 

Years later, Jisoo focused to be happier; to be the best version of herself.

She took a hiatus in acting and focused in writing and publishing her first book. It’s sort of an autobiographical book but instead of talking about the details of her life, she talked about the things that inspired her and made her the person that she is today. She entitled it _Found_ —from that film that she was promoting before which, she said was what inspired her to write the book.

Jisoo is in the middle of her book signing in Seoul, her first stop in an eleven-city book tour. She can’t even count how many books she has signed, it’s nothing compared to how many albums she signs in one-sitting before, but now that she has undoubtedly aged, she could use a bit of a short break. There’s just a few more people left in the queue though, so she just continued with signing.

She’s in the last person when she found a familiar face handing her the book.

“Oh, our little Jinwoo!” she greets.

Jinwoo smiles wide. He’s now a little bit older, way too bigger than the Jinwoo who likes homerun ball but he still smiles like a four-year-old whenever he sees his favorite aunt.

“Congratulations on your book, Lady Aunt Jisoo!” the boy mumbles.

Jisoo smiled, taking the book from Jinwoo. “Thank you, Jinwoo.”

Jisoo slides the book in front of her and bows down to start writing.

“Can you please put a short message?”

Without looking up, she says, “What should I write?”

“To my dear old friend, Park Jinyoung,”

Jisoo smiles wide then she looks up from the book, finding Jinyoung behind Jinwoo. He has his hands on Jinwoo’s shoulder, looking over Jisoo.

Jisoo smiled at Jinyoung. “Hey.”

Jinyoung smiled at her, the wrinkles in his eyes forming. “Congratulations, Jisoo.”

“Thank you.” Jisoo replied as she looks back down to the books and starts signing.

“Here you go.” She said, moments later, handing the book back to Jinwoo after she finished.

“ _Nyoung Gwi Taeng Gwi_? What is that?” Jinwoo asked, confused and a little bit disappointed.

Jinyoung snatches the book from his son. “That’s me.” He chuckles then looks at Jisoo. “That’s my nickname when I was still an idol.”

“Lame.” Jinwoo pouts, looking just like his father. “That’s my copy.”

Jisoo laughs. “That’s okay. I’ll give you another one.”

She takes one book from the table then signs it. “ _My dear Jinwoo_ ,” she mumbles as she writes.

“Here you go.” Jisoo says, handing the book to Jinwoo.

“You’re the best Aunt Jisoo!” Jinwoo rejoiced taking the book.

Just then, Jiyeon, Jinyoung’s wife, appears beside Jinyoung. “So I’m the only one who doesn’t have a copy?”

“Jiyeon!” Jisoo greets, standing up to give her friend a hug. “Of course you have one!”

Jisoo takes her seat then pulls a copy of her book from her bag. “Here.”

“Oh my gosh, I was just joking.” Jiyeon says, flushed, turning to Jinyoung for help.

Jinyoung grins at her as he pulls her closer by the shoulder, planting a kiss on her head.

Jisoo smiles at them. The Parks are her most favorite family in the world and seeing them happy like this, she can’t help but feel warm inside.

“That’s okay. It’s the least that I can do for you, Jiyeon.” Jisoo smiled.

Jiyeon takes the book. “Thank you so much, Jisoo.”

“By the way,” Jiyeon mumbles. “We’re going out for dinner after this, do you want to come? We’ll wait ‘til you’re done.”

Jisoo’s smile turned wider, making it a mischievous smile.

Jinyoung’s eyebrows furrow. “What’s with that smile?”

Jisoo’s smile turned into a shy one. “I have a date tonight.”

“Oh my gosh! Finally!” Jiyeon exclaims, moving away from Jinyoung and taking Jisoo’s hand, making Jisoo blush even more.

“Date? With whom?” Jinyoung asked. “Do we know him?”

Jisoo turned to Jinyoung with a smile. Jinyoung suddenly felt warm. Finally, Jisoo found someone that will make her happy and love her unconditionally.

Looking past him, Jisoo’s smile turned wider. “He’s here.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry HAHAHAHAHAHA i know a lot of you wasn't expecting this kind of fic lmao so sorry if this is annoying and heartbreaking (??) I wrote this during the time when Jinyoung was on Masked Singer and I was listening to his I Don't Love You performance on loop so yeah, thank that for the angst. Second, I'm not really into writing kpop aus tbh so sorry (again) if this is kinda cringe-y jskghsjgfjsg
> 
> As usual, please let me know what you think about this! I'd love to hear your comments and feedbacks so leave something here or on my cc or tweet/dm me at howtobeucoco! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


End file.
